1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension systems and, more particularly, to a suspension system which is useful in a variety of bicycle frame configurations without compromising the integrity of the bicycle frame, without requiring substantial additional or special welding processes, and without requiring the use of special, heat resistant materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle frames, when manufactured, are generally true and the bores are straight and smooth. However, some suspension systems require welding, the heat of which can distort the frame and/or distort the materials used in the suspension system. Further, distortion caused by conventional welding procedures can destroy close tolerances. In addition, the heat of welding precludes use of many desirable materials in the suspension system. Other suspension systems require that the frame be cut apart, the suspension system inserted, and then the frame reassembled using various techniques such as welding, screws, brackets, etc. To avoid these problems, costly fixtures, special welding procedures, subsequent straightening procedures, and/or special heat-resistant materials have been used. All of these add cost and/or complexity to the process of fabricating the end product, a bicycle and can even compromise the integrity of the frame.
In addition, a conventional suspension system designed for a particular frame configuration is often not usable with a modified or different frame configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for a suspension system which does not require welding or minimizes the requirement for welding, which preserves the integrity of the frame, which can be easily used with a variety of frame configurations, which does not require special processes and fixtures, which does not require the use of heat-resistant materials, and which can be easily adapted for use with a variety of frame configurations.